


Blown in on the Storm

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Reader-Insert, Smut, Thunderstorms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: It was a storm that brought Brunnhilde into your life and now they provide comfort when she is away.Square:  @ladiesofmarvelbingo - E1, Thunderstorms





	Blown in on the Storm

It had been a storm that brought her in. It had blown in suddenly with the arrival of Thor. The rain coming down in sheets so thick you could move your hand through them like they were actually made of fabric. Thunder both rumbled steadily like the purr of a big cat and crashed loudly like a gunshot. Lightning that flashed through the sky, lighting everything up for a moment before plunging it back into darkness.

Brunnhilde had come with it though. The rain parting where she walked shoulder to shoulder with Thor. She had looked so strong and so beautiful that despite the danger you’d been in, or maybe because of it, you had instantly fallen for her.

Thankfully she had caught you.

Things were never the same after that. Brunnhilde was the love of your life and you were her queen. Her role took her away a lot. The universe was always in chaos. Yet even when she wasn’t with you, you had the rain.

It was strange really. The rain was Thor’s. But it made you think of her. It soothed you when you were alone and worried about her. It made you feel comforted when you were alone in your bed.

So the crack of thunder that rattled your windows and set the car alarms off in the street didn’t startle you. It made you smile and snuggled down under your comforter and think of your wife.

You were letting the rumble of thunder and drum of rain on the roof soothe you off to sleep as you thought about her arms around you and the calluses of her hands running over your skin when the door clicked open.

You jumped, startled for a moment. You hadn’t expected her home yet and for a brief minute, you’d thought your house was being broken into. You jumped out of bed and grabbed one of her swords off the rack on the wall. You were just getting it down when the bedroom door opened. You spun around, brandishing the sword.

The room was illuminated by a flash of lightning and Brunnhilde laughed. It was a full and joyous laugh with no hint of meanness to it. Yet you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. You lowered the sword sheepishly, your cheeks heating up as the blood rushed to them.

“Look at you,” Brunnhilde said turning on the light and approaching you. “My warrior queen. Ready to attack at a moment’s notice.”

“I wasn’t expecting you home so soon.” You pouted.

She smiled softly and took the hilt of the sword. “Don’t be embarrassed,” she said, wrapping her arm around you and pulling you flush against her. “It was sexy.”

“It was stupid.” You said.

She kissed under your ear and put the sword back on the rack as a deep rumble of thunder sounded. “No, it wasn’t. You know my favorite bit?”

“How scary I looked?” You asked.

She chuckled and pulled back, beginning to unbutton your pajama shirt. “No. How cute you looked holding it while you had soft sleepwear with pigs on it.”

“Flying pigs.” You corrected her.

“Flying pigs,” She repeated and ghosted her lips up to yours. There was another flash of lightning. As she brought her lips to yours the crack of thunder that accompanied it sounded.

Your own skin prickled like an electric charge was running from Brunnhilde to you. She unhooked the last button on your top and slid her hands around your waist. Your skin tingled under her fingers and the tingle crept down to your cunt, making it drip for her.

She kissed a trail from your lips to just under your ear. “I missed you, my queen,” she whispered and nipped at the shell of your ear.

“I missed you too, Brunnhilde.” You moaned. The sound was echoed by a low rumble of thunder and lightning danced through the clouds outside your window.

Her hand slid down your stomach and into your pajama pants. She pushed you up against the wall and her fingers ran up and down your fold. You let your head fall back against the wall and you shoved your hips forward into her hand.

“Hilde,” you groaned, trying to unfasten her armor.

“Hands against the wall,” she purred as she began to circle your clit.

You pressed your palms against the wall and just gave into her. Her fingers worked your cunt with practiced ease. Circling and rolling over your clit. Pinching it and rubbing it gently. Her lips moved down your neck to your breasts, sucking on your nipples and pressing her teeth down on them.

Your moans got louder and louder, drowning out the sound of the rain on the roof and the rumble of thunder. Just as you reached the precipice of your orgasm she thrust two of her fingers inside you and dragged them over your g-spot.

You came - hard. Squirting on her hand, and soaking your pants. Your knees gave out on you and she caught you and held you up as your whole body shuddered.

“Fuck.” You gasped as you tried to steady yourself.

She smirked and kissed you gently. “There you go.”

As your body settled again you pushed yourself up off the wall and kissed her deeply and attempted to unbuckle her armor again.

She pulled back and looked at you. The expression on her face was tender and gentle. “Slow down, my love. You know it takes forever to get this off.”

“I want to reciprocate,” you huffed.

“I know,” she said. “And you will. We’ll get this off and bathe. I really need to bathe. Then we can take turns getting each other off in all kinds of ways.” She leaned forward bringing her lips close to your ear. “I missed your mouth on me.” She whispered.

You hummed and nuzzled at her neck. “Okay. That does sound amazing.”

“Good.” She said, pecking your cheek and pulling back completely. “Sounds like Thor got it together. That storm has stopped.”

You tilted your head as you began to carefully help her out of her armor. The lack of rain was almost deafening given how loud it had been before. “Maybe it was Thor,” you said. “Or maybe it just realized I didn’t need it anymore now you were home.”


End file.
